What A Hottie
by IfEverythingWasEverything
Summary: When Karma arrives at Amy's house the night of her mothers party she experiences a new kind of attraction to her best friend, and she struggles to keep her hands to herself. [ONE SHOT]


Karma was late. Well, not late enough for Amy to yell at her when she walked through the door, but late enough to make Amy think that maybe something had happened on the way here and she was going to be even later, or worse; not be able to make it at all.

Amy stared at the clock watching the minute hand tick, tick, tick around the clock. Her mother was hosting a ridiculous party tonight that she was completely unable to get herself out, even if she was on her death bed her mother would still expect her to throw on some ridiculous heels and be there.

_"Important people are going to be here Amy, what would they think if my own daughter didn't even bother showing up to support me?"_ her mother had asked her millions of times in the lead up to tonight.

_That maybe you're not the best mother in the world? _Amy had wanted to reply but never had, instead she would just and nod understandingly.

"Amy" Lauren shrieked her voice cutting through the air making Amy jump with fright.

"What?" Amy asked irritatedly as she spun around and tried to hold back chuckle at Lauren's outfit choice.

"Your mother wants you downstairs immediately" She instructed folding her arms across her chest.

"When did you become her messenger?" Amy smirked and Lauren immediately frowned at her comment.

"Go downstairs before I tell her you were in my room…with your _girlfriend_" Lauren growled and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Your threats need some work" she said brushing past her step-sister as she walked out of the room.

"And so does that dress" she added with a smirk hearing Lauren groan with frustration.

She walked halfway down the stairs before stopping as the sound of faint music and incredibly loud chatter echoed through her house from the living room, where it sounded like half Austin had taken up residence. Amy pulled her phone out and quickly texted Karma.

**Hurry up. I'm being hounded by Lauren and I don't want to be social.**

Slipping her phone back into her pocket she immediately felt it vibrate, pulling it back out she saw Karma had replied and a wave of relief washed over her.

**Door. Now.**

Dashing down the rest of the stairs; at least as fast as she could in heels, she pulled open the front door and grinned seeing her best friend outside.

Karma's mouth dropped open when she saw Amy. There was no denying that Amy was gorgeous, she was blonde and tall and had the most beautiful ocean coloured eyes, but tonight gorgeous was a word that was not doing her justice.

"It's about time" Amy said holding the door open waiting for Karma to come inside, but she remained frozen in place on the doorstep her jaw slack and her eyes wide as she gaped at her best friend.

"You look…" She began but her voice trailed off before she could even finish her sentence, not knowing what word could possibly describe what she was seeing.

"Horrible? Slutty? Disgusting? Idiotic?" Amy tried to fill in the gap watching her friend stare at her the way she usually stared at Liam.

"Hot" Karma said finally"but like, more than that"

"Oh" Amy said and bit her lip feeling slightly flushed from the unexpected compliment.

"I kind of just want to stare at you all night" Karma said her eyes still unable to move off the blonde.

"Okay" a shy smile playfully tugged at the corners of Amy's mouth.

"Well can you at least do that inside so I have an eyewitness that I was actually at my mothers party"

"Yes, I can do that" Karma said finally tearing her eyes off Amy and stepping inside, pulling off her jacket and hanging it in her usual spot on the rack by the door. Amy took the minute letting her eyes graze over Karma, she was wearing her favourite black wedges with a white dress that hugged her waist before loosely falling down to above her knees.

"I like this" Amy said picking up the bottom half of Karma's dress and swishing it around briefly before letting it fall back into place.

"Thank you, but you should see yourself" Karma said with a smile and Amy tried to hide her blush by rolling her eyes nonchalantly trying to brush off the comment.

"I did" she replied "And unextraordinary is the word that came to mind"

It was Karma's turn to roll her eyes, putting her hands on Amy's hips and turned her, directing her towards the party before giving her a shove. However she didn't want to push Amy away from her at all, she really just wanted wrap her arms around her tightly and not let her go all night.

"You're too hard on yourself" she said following behind her friend, trying to come up with other sad excuses to put her hands on Amy again.

Amy glanced over her shoulder at Karma with a cute smile before lifting a champagne flute off the table with two fingers in one swift movement and taking a sip, before immediately being pounced on by one of her mothers guests.

Karma stood back and watched her slightly socially awkward best friend try and interact with the worlds most boring adults. She took a few steps toward the nibbles table and prayed that she wouldn't have the good fortune of running into Amy's mother who still hadn't entirely recovered from their lesbian homecoming.

As she popped a cube of cheese into her mouth she let her eyes wander the room, but it was only a matter of seconds before the rested back on Amy again. She loved Amy, like with all her heart but there had never been a moment like this one where she had felt so completely, entirely, physically attracted to her. It was everything, from the way she stood in those stilettos to the way the golden curls at the ends of her hair fell over her shoulder. Not to mention she was in extremely tight skinny jeans, which was something she hadn't even been sure Amy had owned. _Get yourself together_ she thought reaching her hand behind her for another cheese cube but realising the plate was now empty.

"Shit" she muttered turning around and seeing that she had somehow managed to eat all the cheese cubes.

"Help me" Amy's voice whined from behind her and she spun around again seeing her friend right behind with her a slightly terrified look on her face.

"I can't do this anymore, I don't like people" Amy said running a hand through her hair.

"I ate all the cheese" Karma said suddenly and Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you a cat?" she asked.

"You mean a mouse" Karma corrected her.

"Cats like cheese too" Amy argued.

"Yeah but you associate mice with cheese more than you do cats" Karma pointed out and Amy just stared at her.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because it's more interesting then what you were talking about with them" Karma half smirked and gestured at the large mingling group of loudly chattering adults.

"On point" Amy said and reached behind Karma to get the empty plate her arm brushing Karma's side sending a shiver up her spine at her touch. _Wrap your arms around her_. _No don't. Ugh she's so fucking close though. Wrap your arms around her waist do it. _

_Too late. Karma you idiot._

"Let's go um…find cheese" Amy said with a smile ready to try anything to get her away from her mothers friends. Turning to make her way back through the clumps of people Karma followed close behind her, her hand hovering by Amy's lower back eventually making contact as they squeezed past a group of people. And she left it there, oblivious that Amy was entirely aware of her hand protective presence on her lower back.

"Amy!" An excited woman's voice squealed and Karma's hand immediately fell away as Amy was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Hi" Amy said dragging the word out and it was clear to Karma she had no idea who this woman was.

"Oh my gosh, this must be your girlfriend" she said suddenly spying Karma lurking behind her and giving her a warm smile.

"Uh, yes…that's…her" Amy gave a nervous smile and glanced at Karma.

"Karma" she said introducing herself, sticking out her hand but before she could say anything else Amy had already cut her off.

"If you'll excuse us, we have some…gay things to take of" she grabbed Karma by the wrist and tugged her the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Gay things to take care of? Really?" Karma asked once they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"I don't know" Amy groaned dumping the empty plate into the sink and leaning on the bench with both hands in frustration.

"I really don't like parties"

"I know, we could be in your room watching House Hunters with m&ms and ice cream but here we are…" Karma said instinctively moving closer to Amy and wrapping her arms around her waist. She was immediately filled with a deep satisfaction, feeling Amy's body pressed against her own. It was only seconds before Amy turned around in Karma's arms so that they were face to face, her arms slipping around Karma's neck.

_You look beautiful._ The word were on the very tip of Karma's tongue.

"I like your jacket" is what came out instead.

Amy smiled looking down at her cropped leather jacket.

"You don't think all this black makes me look like I should be at a funeral?"

"Well this is about as fun as a funeral so I think it's perfect, no offence to your mom" Karma laughed and tried to subtly slide her hands up under Amy's jacket but immediately felt her hands sliding up her bare back.

"Mm that's another thing, my top is backless" Amy pointed out and Karma's mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Her eyes met with Amy's and she felt her breath catch in her chest.

"The jacket was a bad idea then" she said softly when her words came back. Amy kept staring at her without a word, her sea green eyes staring deeply into her own. Her face looked perfect, she looked perfect. Her existence in that moment was perfect. Karma's eyes grazed across her lips and suddenly her urge to have her hands all over Amy couldn't be contained any longer. Grabbing her friend by the hand she pulled her out of the room and down the hallway, throwing open the first door they came to and pushing Amy in then shutting the door behind them. She immediately tugged off the leather jacket and wrapped her arms tightly around Amy feeling the bare skin on her back against her own, she leaned in and kissed her hard. None of the soft, cute kisses they gave each other at school in front of everyone. No. This was a urgent, passionate kiss. Entwining herself with Karma Amy kissed her back trying not to smile at the feeling of Karma's warm hands sliding down her back. Her heart sped with adrenaline at the unforeseen passion that had suddenly arisen in her best friend. Her eyes opened as Karma suddenly backed her into the wall and she realised where they were.

"Wait" she mumbled against Karma's lips "We're in the closet"

"No we're not" Karma replied continuing to kiss her but Amy just smirked pushing her friend off her slightly so she could look at her properly.

"I mean we are literally in a closet" she said "The towel closet"

Karma's eyes flicked around the dark room they were in and a smile spread across her face.

"Shut up" she grinned before attaching her lips back to Amy's, their bodies pressed so tightly together they could almost hear each others hearts beating.

They couldn't get enough of each other, it was as though they were to devour each other with their lips, mouths and dancing tongues, like it was the only way to express what they truly felt.


End file.
